


Rely on me

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: I'm warning you, M/M, OC's - Freeform, PWP, a lot of fluff, i'm still bad at titles, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: Asami and Akihito share a small moment. Comfort doesn't always means words. Sometimes a simple action is enough.





	Rely on me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to upload this here, but well, it's not my best work and I wrote it on a sudden attack of feelings haha. OC's. Original notes at the end!

**Rely on me**

"Get off me" said the blonde, pissed, blushed and sweaty. It wasn't a bad combination and Asami loves it.

"Don't make a fuss" he put his warm big hand on his waist, his legs were apart from his body but his back was pushed against a strong chest.

"Asami don't touch me" Akihito was getting annoyed, couldn't the bastard leave him alone for at least one freaking second? No, he can't.

"It's not like you can stand up and walk" he smirked and saw how slowly the mop of blonde hair turned, those hazel eyes were fierce and full of anger, maybe a little of restrain but not enough to suppress the anger, Asami loves them too.

"Asami…" Akihito reached for his face, his strong jaw was sexy and let's not talk about the golden eyes, he placed his hand on his cheek, and Asami relied on it as mere instinct. "You get pretty clingy after sex you know?" The blonde smirked, kind of evil and kind of gentle, knowing and understanding, however, it was from Akihito so it was beautiful as well.

"Do I?" He knew that he was, but he wasn't expecting his kitten to actually tell him or maybe he was.

"Of course I know. After I moved in with you every time we had sex you were always hugging me before sleep, that is, if we get to sleep on the same bed. However, please don't ever shoot at the door again." Akihito put his head on the arm of Asami not taking his hand from his face.

"You like cuddling anyways." Yes he does, not always but he definitely does. Asami smirked at him with evil but it doesn't matter, he knew Asami more than anyone else and the fact that his hand was still on his cheek was a sign of being in comfort, Asami it's always on guard with the people around was different, he has only seen Asami smile when it's in private and even his silly jokes are in private with him, Suoh and Kirishima.

The blonde suddenly had an idea, Asami was tense today, he came home stressed and Akihito knew it. The sex was good as always, but his older lover grabbed him tightly today, his waist will have some marks in a few hours, his ass was sore and rough sex was good but this time it was a little bit more rushed, fast and rough, impatient. Yes, impatient.

Akihito raised himself on the bed, he was naked but it didn't matter, it's been a while since he actually has done it. Maybe one or two times, but he still remembered the feeling after sex with a woman. When it comes to having sex with Asami it's always him relying on the strong presence of the raven, this time Akihito wanted to help with something simple, something that for him it's one of the best feelings in the world.

Asami moved his head to see upwards, Akihito was lying on the bed but why was he over there? Asami wondered. He wanted Asami to go down there? No, it couldn't be, they did it three times and it's not normal for Akihito asking Asami another round.

"Why are you there?" asked Asami.

"Come here" Akihito patted his chest.

"I think I already bit your nipples way too much, but if you insist I will be more than happy to obligue." Asami placed his hand on one nipple and his lips kissing the left one.

"No bastard I didn't mean that" Akihito moved Asami away from his nipple, the bastard only thinks about sex the fuck. "Stop perverted old man." Asami looked at him, confused; yeah that was what his eyes were showing.

Akihito placed his right hand on the dark brown locks of Asami's head, a little bit sweaty and with consistence of gel, however, soft nonetheless. "Come here" Akihito said again, gentle and kind just as his eyes, just as his hand and his small smile. He forced gently the head of Asami to lay on his chest, he wasn't nervous but the fact of Asami hearing his heartbeat was making him self-conscious.

"Why? You remembered something?" he wasn't sure if that question was jealousy, a feeling of being insecure, or mere amusing but the steady heartbeat was calming him.

"No, I just wanted to cuddle with you." Akihito said not stopping his hand from making soft circles in Asami's hair.

"Hmm" Asami didn't say anything else, he was getting sleepy but Akihito was still surprisingly awake.

"Asami... are you ok? I mean, you should take a day off or two maybe." Akihito said and waited for a while, he didn't hear an answer after some minutes. Asami was listening the heartbeat and didn't open his eyes for a while, not until he realized the purpose of the attention he was getting.

"I was getting pressure from another company and made a bad decision. I handle it of course, but they insist on making a deal and I told them to forget my help on a matter, I wasn't interested until they offered me some benefits. They tried to go against me if I didn't agree, but they didn't make it thanks to an offer I proposed before that, however, they took the money and went behind my back. It was a big sum of money, nothing that I can't win in some days but the benefits I received from their company were trash. I agreed so they will leave the company alone but I agreed and any consequence it was because I made a bad decision. Sion is big and makes a lot of profits, but what if it was another small company? It could have been a disaster and it's not a good example for mu underlings."

"You did what you think was the best, even if it was only for pressure, it doesn't matter. People make mistakes and even if you are one of the best businessman in Japan that doesn't mean you can't make some bad decisions, when pressure comes up don't make a decision with your eyes close and with only one ear, you aren't like that so I understand that you were stressed. However, that doesn't mean you can't learn from your mistakes." Akihito placed the hand that was on the head of Asami and softly scratched the strong wide back of Asami, that was even more relaxing than the head, Asami thought.

"Thank you kitten" Asami said, he knew that already, but coming from his lover was different, assurance, understanding and a mature presence was comforting him. The soft caress that only Akihito can give him was lulling him to sleep. He felt a pressure on the top of his head but didn't move an inch. He was glad on having someone like Akihito in his life, he understand him and comfort him, not with words but with actions. Actions that didn't require money, something that comes from just an honest intention on making him feel better. He grab more tightly the small waist, he might not like that much being cuddled but once in awhile wasn't bad. The steady heartbeat was strong, steady and like melody to him. He might take one or two days off.

Akihito kissed the head of his lover, a soft kiss on the top of the head of Asami. A strong arm surrounding his waist and a soft pressure on his chest was surrounding his naked form. The sheets were hugging the lower half of Asami's body and as much as Akihito loves to hug him he was going to spoil Asami a little, he was tense but he always looked more away than that. Asami was disappointed with himself, he was one of the best businessman of the country but he was unguarded this moment, a moment for only Akihito to see. He scratched the back of Asami with his nails softly, and Asami fell asleep easily.

"Good night bastard." Akihito hugged him a little and Asami's head was resting against his chest, naked, sweaty and tired both of them slept together that night. He might have never noticed it before but this was one of the most special nights he ever had, he didn't felt the same with a woman, they were a good experience and a nice relationship but definitely not 'in love'. If love was cuddling with your partner like this, well, he has never been in love then. Asami was his first on winning his heart and he was sure that he was the first too for the bastard.

Maybe he'll make a good breakfast, or lunch, that is only if he can walk with his sore ass. It didn't matter though, because he knew that a happy Asami means morning sex, no, 'morning love making?' that was something he was looking forward to. Spoiling Asami was relaxing and after a good rounds of sex it wasn't a bad change.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-reading one of my favorite mangas of all time, that's why I'm here ignoring the fact that I should be writing for my other histories. Bad me. This is a PWP, and by the way, the manga that I'm talking about it's called "Himegoto Asobi" from Sakuragi Yaya (one of my favorite mangakas, their stories are just beautiful) if you have read it you know where the inspiration for this story came from. I totally recommend it to the ones that loves to read manga as much as I do.


End file.
